Guildmaster Pegasus
'Pegasus, often referred to lovingly as The Old Man by his fellow comrades, is a legendary and very powerful magician of Saradomin and former adventurer, currently residing in the capital of Asgarnia, Falador. Although he currently claims to be a retired adventurer, Pegasus used to be a famous hero in his youth, saving countless lives and fighting back the dark forces of Gielinor. A summary of some of his travels, feats and other several significant events in his life are detailed in A Paladin's Book, his autobiography. He is one of the most elderly members of the The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, and is a good friend of Dion Magnan. Pegasus is role-played by Orange Book. Pegasus' Theme Song Appearance In his youth, Pegasus was a tall, broad shouldered man of above average height, standing at a full 6 feet 4 inches in height, weighing in at a gruesome 205 pounds. As a Lumbridge native, he followed the common hair trend of long tied back hair, allowing a twin set of lengthy bangs fall over his forehead. His daily attire consisted of a set of light blue Saradomin robes, which he acquired from his momentary tenure in the Asgarian capital, Falador. Along with the Saradomin robes, he wore a golden holy-symbol around his neck, displaying his allegiance and loyalty to the god of good, Saradomin. He also carried along a powerful Saradomin staff, quite similar to that of Dionysius', to go along with his Sardomin cape, both of which, he obtained from his training at the Mage Arena. Now years past his prime, Pegasus still dons his signature Saradomin robes, as well as lugging around his Saradomin Staff. His once prized jet-black hair has since faded in colour, now a somewhat greyish in appearance. His beard has also grown in size, now ending just before his chest. Biography Early Life Pegasus was born to a loving couple of middle class parents, in Misthalin, Lumbridge. As a child, Pegasus attended the Lumbridge Chapel frequently alongside his parents, and was mentored by Father Aereck himself, in all things Saradomin. He spent much of his time fishing crayfish from behind the Lumbridge Chapel, and killing giant rats, which scared him at first, in the Lumbridge swamps. He sold whatever crayfish he had caught to Hank, who ran the town's only fishing shop. Pegasus was said to have unlimited potential while only the age of 8, by Explorer Jack, a professional explorer and taskmaster. At some point in his child hood, Pegasus was given a Amulet of Ghostspeak, by the hermit of Lumbridge Swamp, Father Urhney. Father Urhney had given the spare Amulet to Pegasus to shut him up, after he requested to challenge him in a copper mining contest several times. The Amulet would be kept as Pegasus' good luck charm over the course of the next few decades, until it finally came of use to him on his journey to Morytania. Adventure in Dorgesh-Kaan At the mere age of 10, Pegasus' curiosity drew him toward the forbidden Lumbridge Swamp Caves. A candle seller told Pegasus he would refuse to let a "little kid" go in there alone, unless he had purchased a candle from him for 1000 gold coins. Pegasus called him cheap, and said he would never pay even 1 gold coin to his "cheap dumbass." The seller provided an alternative solution, telling Pegasus that he would allow him into the cave, if he had brought him a new, shiny steel dagger to go along with his old iron dagger. Pegasus agreed to this, and got to work, mining ore along the northwestern corner of the swamp, and refining the ore using the furnace found in Lumbridge. After some time, Pegasus returned with the steel dagger, and in return, received a tiny, un-lit, wax candle. Pegasus traveled through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves holding a lit candle in one hand, and a steel sword which was given to him as a birthday present by his parents. A small bag was clipped to his tool belt to allow inventory space for any items of interest. Along the way, Pegasus encountered several types of frogs. Regular sized frogs, big frogs, and even giant frogs. The frogs for whatever reason, would not seem to leave him alone, always chasing after him in small squads. Pegasus endured the large beatings to some degree, hard for him to fight back whilst holding a lit candle. He began to use the candle to burn the frogs slightly, causing them to retreat momentarily, until the candle light was extinguished in a large blast that severely wounded Pegasus. Injured, Pegasus dropped his candle, grasped his sword tightly, and ran for his life, splitting through a small opening in the wall. An injured Pegasus arrived in the Dorgesh-Kaan Mines unintentionally, lying on the floor unconscious, only to be barraged by a group of cave bugs, looking for an afternoon snack. He was, however, saved by a cave goblin miner by the name of Mistag, who escorted him through the mines into Dorgesh-Kaan. The cave goblins took a quick liking to Pegasus, probably because he was so naive and innocent. They enhanced Pegasus' mining capabilities, as well as making him more agile through the use of their agility course. Pegasus took a liking to their unique food, and studied the cave goblins advanced magicks during his small tenure in Dorgesh-Kaan. When it was time for him to go, the cave goblins rewarded him with a Dorgeshuun c'bow as a sign of appreciation. Pegasus promised to keep their presence a secret, and returned home to Lumbridge after he was escorted through the mines by Mistag. Befriending the Phoenix Returning home to visit his parents, Pegasus overheard a conversation between two H.A.M members, who he stopped from stealing scrolls from the Lumbridge Sage's stall. He demanded to know their intentions behind the thievery, only to be denied. He let the members go, following them back into their hideout, northeast of the Lumbridge furnace and west of the Lumbridge cow field. It took Pegasus a few tries to pick the lock on the trap door, but he managed to slide down without too much trouble, and managed to stay undetected for the most part. Pegasus was found by a single H.A.M guard, who he easily defeated and hid in a pile of hay, taking and donning his robes in the process. Johanhus Ulsbrecht, leader of the H.A.M organization, designed a members only meeting in the hideout's courtyard. He gave a lengthy speech explaining the groups intentions of traveling deep into the Kharidian desert to terminate the rare Desert Phoenix. Pegasus had never heard of such a creature, but found it absurd that fellow Saradominists would want to murder something that had done absolutely nothing to them. Johanhus Ulsbrecht sent out a special squad of H.A.M. members toward Al Kharid to begin the mission. Pegasus would follow behind them closely to learn more about the Phoenix. When the group arrived before the Phoenix, they attacked it blindly, hoping to catch it off guard. Pegasus stepped quickly toward the flaming bird's defense, easily defeating the small group of H.A.M. members. The Desert Pheonix thanked Pegasus for his help, but questioned his actions, to which Pegasus replied that he had "seen your kind before on the island of Entrana. Your like family." The Phoenix explained that it had indeed been aware of the H.A.M's presence, and had purposely traveled outward to draw their attention away from the Phoenix's lair, home to several Phoenix eggs. He also warned Pegasus, that since they had failed to kill her, they would surely be back again, this time with more members. Pegasus refused to leave the Phoenix's side. The H.A.M members returned with a replenished supply of weapons. Pegasus engaged the group alone, throwing himself of the Phoenix during the battle to ensure it's safety. Pegasus eventually emerged victorious, fighting off countless H.A.M members alone, and told them to never again return. The Phoenix once again thanked Pegasus, and revealed the hidden location of the Phoenix Lair to him. He also gave him permission to take an egg with him, and raise a Phoenix as if it were his own. Pegasus entered the Phoenix Lair later that evening, to select an egg for himself. As his hands began to wrap around an egg, it hatched immediately, introducing him to his new found teammate. Battle against the Mahjarrat During his time spent in Camelot, Pegasus came upon an awkward looking man at the Forester's Arms Pub, a local bar in Seer's Village. The man, who Pegasus came to know as Arthur, promised to pay Pegasus a full reward of 500 gold coins if he aided him in his search for his brother. Oddly enough, Arthur happened to know the exact location of his brother, but needed someone as powerful as Pegasus to assist him, as his brother had been stuck in an ice cube for the past decade, while they were playing "hide and seek." Arthur provided Pegasus with a detailed map, with his brother's location circled in red marker. Pegasus traveled by foot, making stops at Sinclair Mansion and Relleka along the way. He endured the cold snowstorms of Trollweiss Mountain, until finally, he had spotted a humanoid figure, held captive in a large 20 by 20 ice cube. The human looked a bit odd to Pegasus, but his job was to free this man, not judge his appearance. Pegasus attempted to shatter the ice using his staff, only to finally realize he was making no progress after a full 10 minutes of swinging. He charged up a fire spell using the limited supply of runes he lugged around, placing his staff beside the ice cube to melt it. Eventually the ice cube melted, freeing Arthur's brother. The man was, to put into simpler terms, a rather large man. He stood at a full height of 8 feet, dressed in a pair of ancient robes. His face was pale white, resembling that of skeleton. The figure called out in enlightenment upon being free, stating "At long last, Hazarath has returned!". He thanked Pegasus for his efforts in freeing him with a powerful kick to the gut, explaining his intentions of destroying the city of Pollniveach, a merchant filled city deep in the Kharidian desert. A shameful Pegasus returned to Seer's Village, only to realize Arthur had fled town the day his brother had been freed. Pegasus spoke to several local citizens to gain knowledge of Arthur's current location, although none of them had ever known anybody by the name of Arthur. Pegasus eventually spoke to an elder seer, known as Hashirama, explaining what had happened to him in the past few days. Hashirama told Pegasus of the Mahjarrat, warlike, very powerful and long-lived tribe from the realm of Freneskae. He told Pegasus to check the library in Sinclair Mansion, assuming they would have a book containing further knowledge of their kind. Pegasus traveled to the Sinclair Mansion, north of Camelot, only to be denied access into the Mansion. Pegasus explained that the world may be in trouble to the guard if he did not let him inside, to no avail, as he was still denied access into the mansion. Rejected for the second consecutive time, Pegasus quickly thought of a solution. He traveled back to the Forester's Arms Pub, coming into acquaintance with an off duty guard, who was on his lunch break. Pegasus asked if he could speak with him privately outside, leading him into an alley and casting a stun spell to paralyze the man, taking his armor in the process. Dressed as a Sinclarian guard, Pegasus snuck into the mansion, and found a book about the Mahjarrat in the upstairs library. The book was written by a man known as Norm, a druid residing in Taverly. It explained that Mahjarrat required a ritual every so often in order to retain their gruesome power, and gave detailed illustrations of their forms. Pegasus concluded that the figure he had seen before was indeed, a pre-ritual Mahjarrat. The book, however, failed to contain any knowledge on stopping such creatures, but did however, leave the author's address on the back side. Pegasus traveled to Taverly in search for Norm, finding him with the help of other nearby druids. Norm scolded Pegasus for being so stupid, after Pegasus had told him of his tragedy. Norm explained that Pegasus may be able to confront the Mahjarrat one on one, since he was not at full power. He traveled alongside Pegasus deep into the Kharidian desert, luring the Mahjarrat using some sort of weird magical orb. The mahjarrat came face to face with the duo, stating he had waited a long time to "run my hands through the blood of a member of the Crux Equal." Norm admitted he was far too old to be of any use in this fight, and instructed Pegasus to fight him alone. Afraid at first, Pegasus seemed to regain his confidence in the middle of the fight, defeating the weakened Mahjarrat after several moments of brutal fighting. Pegasus spared the Mahjarrat after it had begged for mercy, and promised to never disturb the desert ever again. However, Norm saw through the Mahjarrat's lies, and commanded Pegasus to finish him off. Pegasus ran his staff through the Mahjarrat's neck, ending his life. Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Mage